Fake
by TheShulesLovinPsycho
Summary: Songfic based off of the song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'- first songfic ever, in fact! Vick finds out about Shawn and is forced to fire him with the mayor watching. Severe Shules angst. Short and sweet... Okay, not so sweet, but still short. My depressing Christmas present to you all. R&R, and merry Christmas!


_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one, and I walk alone_

"Rough day?"

Shawn looked up at the bartender who was handing him a drink. The no longer psychic chuckled drily as he accepted it, a grim expression settling over his face.

"More like rough year."

The bartender nodded in understanding and turned away to serve another customer. Shawn sighed and leaned his head against the counter, suddenly exhausted.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Spencer, but we will no longer be requiring your services."_

_"No long- what?"_

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Juliet, one hand shading her eyes and body angled away from him so he wouldn't see her cry. It didn't work. He knew everything when it came to her._

_"I-I don't-"_

_"Please leave before I'm forced to make an arrest."_

_Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that the Chief wouldn't be so harsh if the mayor wasn't standing in the room- but most of him was in numb, shocked disbelief. They were firing him._

_No more Psych. No more long hours slaving over case files and ridiculous breakdowns that somehow got him the right killer in the end. No more sitting on Juliet's desk laughing with her and a few other officers as they held hands under the desk. No more playing pranks on Lassie and cheekily avoiding a punishment. No more forcing Gus to do his dirty work and to clean up after him as he screwed stuff up like he always did. No more playing with Juliet's hair during a briefing and no more stolen kisses in the records room when no one but the two of them were around. No more._

_Lassiter escorted him out of the room, a grim expression on his face._

_"I'm sorry, Spencer," he said once they were outside the station._

_Shawn turned on him, eyes blazing with suppressed rage._

_"Sorry for what? That I screwed all this up? That I made Juliet cry in front of the entire police station and the mayor? Sorry that I couldn't make your big day more exciting, the day you've been waiting for ever since I walked in here?"_

_"Spencer, what the hell? It's not my fault that you got fired-"_

_"No, it isn't. I made a giant fucking mess and the only way I can clean it up is by leaving. Tell Jules bye for me- that is, if she even wants to talk to me anymore."_

_Shawn turned around and hopped on his motorcycle, doing what he did best- running. In an hour he was packed and out of Santa Barbara for good._

* * *

"So what is it? Girlfriend dumped you, job problems, money..."

"How about all of the above?"

The bartender nodded again. "Must have been a pretty great girl if she's got you pining over her for a year."

Shawn sighed, a wistful expression crossing his face as he thought about Juliet. For the past year he'd forced the memories away, but they came back now with a vengeance. He drained the glass in front of him and motioned for another.

"You eat anything before you come here?"

Shawn shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "I'm not here to get drunk."

"Whatever you say, man..."

* * *

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_ My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_ Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_ 'Til then I walk alone_

That night, he went back to the motel he'd been staying at and fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of deep blue eyes and long blonde hair and a smile that could light up the whole city of Santa Barbara on its own.

Weeks passed. Time blurred together, leaving no room for thoughts of his past life. Shawn got a job at the same bar that he'd went to before, somewhere in southern Nevada. He eyed lots of girls but didn't date any. There was only one girl he wanted to see.

Day after day, month after month, Shawn worked. A year passed, then two, then three. He never again played the game 'how many hats'. He never again called in tips to the local police stations. He never again found his dream girl.

On March 24, 2042, Juliet Meyers was brutally murdered by a criminal who had spent half his life in prison and wanted revenge. It was all over the news. An ex-cop had been killed by a criminal who'd done his time.

Everyone grieved her loss. By that time, Shawn had almost been forgotten. And as the time passed, a few of her closest friends stopped to wonder who had left the same note, same bouquet of roses, and same half-eaten piece of yellow fruit on her gravestone every year on the anniversary of her death. No one knew who it was who left them except an aged African-American man, a doctor, who knew that there was only one person who would have left that note.

_I miss you, Jules._

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I realize it's almost Christmas. Yes, I realize this is horribly depressing. Yes, I realize I'm an idiot. But I might be able to post a second, happier alternate ending (because me122334 bullied me into not writing something so sad) which would be some sort of reunion between Shawn and Juliet. I have the logistics mostly figured out (i.e. why Jules would be in some random bar in Nevada in the first place) but am not really sure what will happen yet- maybe an epilogue at the end with them talking to their kids about what happened?**

**So in other news, I am going to India!**

**The good news about this: Ummm... Nothing to say here. **

**The bad news about this: I am going to India. The land of mosquitoes, asthma, dust, sickness, unclean water, annoying relatives who constantly talk in Hindi and you have no clue what they're saying, other annoying relatives who hug you when you really don't want to be hugged, horrible food, and most of all, no computer. And yes, all of those things affect me whenever I got to India. **

**But I am currently convincing my mom to let me take my computer- if I get time, I will try my hardest to post a Christmas chapter but I don't want it to turn out like last year's awful try at a Christmas oneshot. Hopefully I will get time to do that and I won't procrastinate- but if I don't get time, this is all I have to offer for this Christmas. Sorry. Well, anyways, I have to go, so I'll see you later! Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
